Smurf Disaster: Power Of The Atom
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A Nuclear Bomb blows up in the middle of le Pays maudit, sending radiation over the entire region. Rather face extinction, the Smurfs have no choice but to "adapt" to their new environment as most life either dies or ended up being mutated into monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

It started as another ordinary day in le Pays maudit, french for "The Cursed land", nothing unusual was happening at the Smurf Village as Gargamel is keeping his head down these days and the smurfs weren't harassed by anyone or anything else. What they don't know is that their world is about to change, and it's going to happen at noon when the sun is at the highest point in the sky.

As the smurfs were busy at their usual jobs, the first ominous sign appeared. A bright fireball suddenly appeared in the sky, almost as bright as the sun and leaving a cloud vapor trail the fireball was moving slowly indicating that it's very high up in the sky. Other species began to notice the fireball, Gargamel was gardening out in his garden when he first seen it for himself. That's when his cat Azrael began to act up and was in a state of panic, along with other wild animals nearby.

"This is not good," he thought to himself then turn to Azrael, "Azrael! Get inside, I think a disaster is imminent!"

The cat ran inside as Gargamel boarded up the windows of his hovel and head down into the basement, luckily he prepared as he had two weeks of food and water. He sat there with Azrael sitting on his lap as he sits there, waiting.

Other humans looked up at the sky and began to think it's a meteor, including the Pixies, Wartmongers, Elves, the Smurfs, and your average Woodland Critter. They had meteors land in their village before, one happened to crush Brainy nearly killing him. Puppy and Smoogle was jumping all over the place in the state of panic as the birds remain silent.

Chernov took note of this immediately, he is a green, 4 apple tall Human Smurf hybrid wearing camouflage jacket, pants, and Smurf hat. He happens to be a neutral smurf who acts like human, this frustrates Papa Smurf but does not bother with it as he knows Chernov carries highly advanced miniature size human manufactured guns and explosives. One time he nearly blown up the entire town after it tried to kill him, but it turns out the bomb was fake and everyone respect him more.

He had a shelter pre-built underneath his mushroom home after the meteor strike near the edge of the village, Chernov managed to persuade Snappy, Nat, Slouchy, and Sassette to take cover in the shelter awhile telling them that they'll might not be any rules to obey once they come out. Chernov went so far to shelter the children, he even kidnapped Baby Smurf before sealing up his shelter.

Before he went down, he rushed to Papa Smurf to tell him the emergency. By now the village leader already declared a state of emergency, "Have everyone take cover in their homes!" said Chernov, "Don't worry about the smurflings, they're safe!"

The alarm was sound and everyone takes cover under whatever they can, most smurfs hide in their mushroom homes awhile others either bury themselves or take cover in Natural Shelters like logs – one smurf happened to jump inside the village well and took shelter there for the time being.

The meteor was going to strike at the center of the cursed land, Chernov happened to have several video cameras set up before hand in special places before taking cover. He ran into his shelter and sealed up the entrance, by now everyone had taken some sort of shelter as the fireball opened up and a large bomb the size of a two story house came out.

As the meteor burns itself up in the atmosphere, the bomb struck the earth in supersonic speed in the middle of le Pays maudit and exploded. The explosion first gave off the brightness of a million suns, anyone who hadn't taken shelter seen only white before being blinded. Seconds later, the light fades and a massive earthquake accord.

An increasing ring of fire began engulfing the forest, Gargamel's hovel, several human and non human settlements, luckily the Smurf Village avoided the worst of the massive heat as everything that's water simply evaporated away in an instant.

By now anything in ground zero has been turned to dust in a fraction of a second, after the ring of fire came the shockwave travelling about 600 miles or 965.6 kilometers per hour. It ripped threw the already burned up forest and settlements and demolished buildings and knocked down trees as if they were twigs, when the shockwave crashed through the smurf village it failed to destroyed the mushroom houses thanks to their unique design.

However, it burst through the windows and scrambled everyone and anything inside like toys in a Laundry Dryer. The shockwave caused burst ear drums and collapsed lungs to a large amount of le Pays maudit's population but since the smurfs were screaming at the top of their lungs their hearing and respiratory system avoided severe damage.

After everything settled, the smurfs climbed out of their crude shelters and were horrified by the destruction. The trees were burned up logs either still standing or is laying on the ground, the grass is now gray and the pond near the village became a giant mud puddle. What really catched their attention is the mushroom cloud that dominated the sky as it blocks off the sun, Papa Smurf could not believe his eyes.

Chernov climbed out of his shelter unscathed and instructed the Smurflings to stay close too him as they come out, he rushed up to Papa Smurf as he stood there with Brainy as the beaten and bruised smurfs stared at the mushroom cloud. "What is it Brainy?" asked Papa Smurf.

"A mushroom cloud," said Brainy.

"That mushroom cloud was created by the most deadliest weapon of mankind," said Chernov as he grabbed the smurfs attention, "Everyone that knows it fears it's might, it has the power to end all life on this planet and whoever survived 'change', they call it The Atomic Bomb. It has been realized upon us, forget the Cursed Land as le Pays maudit is now a Nuclear Hellhole!"

"Nuclear what?" asked Papa Smurf.

"It's radiation, it's more deadly than the blast we've just experienced." said Chernov, "Allow me to give all of you a Science Lesson so listen up!"

Chernov explains to the smurfs about the atom and it's properties, then explains the Periodic Table, then the Atom Bomb and Radiation. "Alpha particles' radiation won't get through your hand as Beta Particles will rip through it as a thick sheet of aluminum stops it, Gamma Rays are more deadly as lead will stop most of it as it rips through almost everything. But the Neutron will cause the most damage as it rips through whatever you can think of an imbeds itself to matter making it radioactive."

"You cannot control the atom, not even Father Time nor Mother Nature would help us because radioactive matter is immune to all forms of magic." said Chernov, "I know this as a fact as Gargamel tried to cast some spells on a Uranium Sample and it backfired miserably, your senses can't pick up the radiation but you can feel it's effects. Radiation Poisoning will kill you slowly and it would be horrifying as it rips away at your DNA and causes your skin and hair to fall off as your insides get torn apart."

Everyone gasped, but Chernov wasn't done. "The radiation is more deadly to small animals, including us. First the young and old will die no matter what their size, then the rest would give out."

"Lets do a head count on all the smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Line up smurfs!"

All the smurfs lined up and Brainy assist in the head count, amazingly all the smurfs were counted for as Chernov expected a few would die. However those smurfs are not unscathed like him and the smurflings, some vomited showing a sign of radiation poisoning. Chernov was convinced that the smurfs are screwed, luckily the fallout is not heading in their direction but is heading straight for the human settlements and kingdoms that happened to avoid the blast entirely.

Gargamel climbed out of his shelter with Azrael in hand and looks at the devastation, since his hovel is made out of stone it received only broken windows but everything inside it was scorched to a crisp. After staring at his hovel for a short while, he heads back inside and finds his spell book unscathed. He tries to cast a spell but nothing happens, then he tries again and this time the spell he cast made a coughing sound and sputtered to silents. Frustrating him.

"What's going on?" he asked himself, "As much as I don't want to, it's best to check up with Mummy to see if she's ok."

"Meow?" meowed Azrael.

"What do you think?" responded Gargamel.

The Fallout began falling to the ground like a heavy snow storm over the human settlements and kingdoms, no one know what's going on as the fallout made their magic useless. As the fallout fall in large numbers, many human beings began to feel flu like symptoms: Nausea, Diarrhea, and Upset Stomach. Then their hair begins to fall out, still having no clue what's going on everybody retreats indoors into whatever that is still standing and sealed themselves inside.

After 6 hours from the bomb's detonation, the Pixies and Wartmongers' settlements happened to be in the path of the fallout and began to die in mass numbers. It wasn't long before they're finished, along with several other small creatures. Larger species like deer and elk managed to survive as the radiation manages to penetrate a centimeter within them, thus their organs were spared unless they ingest the fallout that covers pretty much everything which some did.

By now, all of le Pays maudit is affected by the atom bomb. Nothing is left untouched, a sudden rainstorm came by and washed out the fallout into rivers and lakes. Polluting them until they're a sickly brownish black or until they're turned into sludge, even though the rain washed away most of the radiation on land it polluted whatever water that is untouched by radiation making it undrinkable.

Most of the radiation in and around the Smurf Village wound up in the nearby lake, killing whatever that lives in it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

_One Day After Atomic Bomb Detonation..._

It was grueling, frustrated night as rain was pounding on the smurfs with homes that no longer have roofs, Chernov was generous enough to allow some smurfs who has destroyed homes sleep at his house tonight. He could only share so much so that he cleared off tables to have them sleep on it, since Chernov's mushroom home is the most insulated in the village the combined body heats of the smurfs managed to keep it warm throughout the cold night.

When the sun rose that morning, everyone looked up at the sky and it was a tanish brown instead of blue. No bird was singing, no cricket chirped, the lake now has dead fish rotting on top of it making the fact of contaminated water hit home. Even the well was tainted as it smelled like a sewer and the water is brown, everybody was starting to become sick but Chernov showed no symptoms of radiation poisoning for some reason.

Smurfette went to Baby Smurf's crib to go check on the infant, since her home survived the blast she managed to sleep well tonight even though the windows were broken and letting in the cold. With Baby Smurf's crib next to her bed, checking on him should be easy.

Baby Smurf looks quite peaceful at first glance, Smurfette smiled as she picked him up. If you think this is going to be a heart warming scene with Smurfette nurturing a baby as if she's the mother, you'll never find that in Citizenship's Fanfiction stories.

When Smurfette touched Baby Smurf, she noticed that he feels cold and stiff and didn't wake up. "Baby wake up!" she plead, "Please wake up!"

Baby did not respond, finally Smurfette picked him up and rushed over to Papa Smurf's house. It happened to remain standing as Smurfette barged in, waking the village leader who happens to be sleeping on the table. "Papa Smurf!" cried Smurfette, "Baby is sick!"

"Baby Smurf?" asked Papa Smurf as he scrambles off the table and stands up, "Put him on the table!"

Smurfette put Baby Smurf on the table as Papa Smurf checks the infants pulse, "He's – dead." stammered Papa Smurf, "But how?"

"Let me diagnosis the cause," said a voice.

Chernov walked right into Papa Smurf's home holding a device in his hand, "This is a Geiger Counter, I'm screening everyone and everything for Radiation." he says, "Tick, tick, tickity means we got some radiation around."

He turns on the device and hovers it over Baby Smurf, there was rapid ticking sounds coming out of the Geiger Counter's speaker. "Radiation Poisoning, it always kills the young faster than anyone else," said Chernov as he hovers the Geiger Counter over Smurfette, no rapid ticking sounds.

He then holds it over Papa Smurf and didn't get any radiation from him, but as he hovers it over Baby Smurf again it rapidly ticks. "The last people who had Baby Smurf before he died were the Smurflings," claimed Chernov, "I know this as a fact as I've sheltered them from the blast with Baby with them, did you give him any milk last night."

"Yes," said Smurfette as she began to tear.

"Something else is going on," claimed Chernov as he pulls out a white bed sheet and wraps Baby Smurf in it with his face still visible, "Radiation cancels out any form of magic, is there any other magical items of some sort."

"The Long Life Force Stone," said Papa Smurf, "It grants the Smurfs a extremely long lifespan... oh no, if that goes then all the smurfs will rapidly age then die."

"Where is it?" asked Chernov.

"Buried somewhere," said Papa Smurf, "I forgot where though."

"I remember where it is," said another voice, they looked towards the door and there was Grandpa Smurf, "Follow me."

Everyone follows Grandpa Smurf as he slowly walks towards a particular spot between to Ruined Mushroom houses and Chernov got out a Camping Shovel and digged it up, it was inside a box which Grandpa Smurf unlocks and they opened it. Soot shot out and hits everyone in the face, covering them with the stuff. As they coughed, Chernov took one look at the stone then puts the Geiger Counter over it. Instead of rapid ticking sounds the Geiger Counter gave off a loud squeal before Chernov pulls it away.

"Okay, why is the smurfs not rapidly aging yet if the stone is radioactive?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because the radiation saved us for awhile as it's killing us," said Grandpa Smurf, "Preventing any aging."

"Or maybe it's because the radiation is already aging us," said Chernov as he closes the box, "That's it, I'm going to call for help."

"Who?" asked Papa Smurf.

"My dad," said Chernov as he pulls out his cell phone and dialed in his number, "Hey dad, this is Chernov. I have no time to explain but you better get over here quickly, as everyone is suffering!"

A few minutes later, Chernov hangs up the phone and said, "He's coming to help, oh and he has some things to say to you in person and Papa Smurf, your not going to like it."

Papa Smurf rounded up the entire village who were beginning to fall ill, they all stood and waited. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a helicopter flew out of nowhere and lands in a clearing near the smurf village and Chernov's father stepped out. His name is John "Dimitri" Reznov, age 16. He stands 6ft tall and wears camouflage just like Chernov, except Dimitri has a camouflage helmet.

He looked around then stood before the tiny smurfs as Chernov runs up, "Dad..." cried Chernov.

"I know, someone dropped a Fusion Bomb on the Cursed Land turning it into a Nuclear Hellhole," he says, "There is nothing I could do for you smurfs, as the place where the Baby Smurfs come from is long gone as the radiation killed all the storks and left that place impossible for life. In other words, there is never going to be new smurfs. However, I'm not going to let you go extinct just like your allies and friends elsewhere in the cursed land. How did I know that? I flew over their settlements and there were dead bodies lying around."

"Wait, you've cloned a thousand smurfs," claimed Chernov, "Will they help?"

"I rather not talk about them," said Dimitri, "All I could tell you is that they're long gone, something killed them all and I could not understand why but this time I'm going to try something new."

"And what will that be?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Well... I've created a sister for Chernov," said Dimitri, "Using what DNA is left of his mom, then I used her DNA and taken all the male smurfs DNA and made... Hybrids. What are they? Look at Chernov."

"A sister?" asked Chernov.

"Yes, you have a sister and her name is Angela," said Dimitri, "She is just as old as you, I used her DNA and several male smurf's DNA and manage to make these Hybrid Smurfs before hand. I've been doing this for months because I've discovered that Smurfs can't physically reproduce but this Hybrid can, thanks to Human DNA. I managed to make a 1000 of them, they are well educated and it won't be long until they arrive. But there's a problem, the Human DNA – my DNA – is tainted."

"Tainted?" asked Chernov.

"From an ungodly radiation poisoning from my father, who got it outside of a Nuclear Power Plant called Chernobyl at 1986," said Dimitri, "The DNA has mutated, resulting in 20 children for him and his three brothers. Forming a Dysfunctional Family, I was the first one born. The beauty of this is that we are immune to all forms of radiation as our cells absorb radiation like plants absorbing sunlight, giving the cell energy rather than ripping it apart."

"As good as that sounds, there's a more immediate problem." said Dimitri, "The tainted DNA caused Brain Damage, it resulted in us failing to mature and we act childish. Those who manage to mature ended up being the leader, unlike the cheerful and happy ones these beings almost show no emotion and has the heart to cause physical harm but are just as generous as everyone else. The only beings that are that cold are me and Chernov, and that's about it."

"And one more thing," said Dimitri finally, "Papa Smurf, you and your father's time is almost up so I'm going to send those Hybrids in so you can meet them in person. This is going to be the last time I'm going to see you alive in person, it won't be long for all the other smurfs to join you."

With that, Dimitri heads back to his helicopter and started it up then flew away. Everyone stared at Chernov for a second, then at Papa Smurf who stares at Grandpa Smurf who stares back. "That's not the help I was expecting," he said.

"I said you weren't going to like it," said Chernov.

Suddenly, the helicopter came back as it suspends a crate on a rope underneath it, the helicopter disconnects the rope as it sats the crate down before flying away again. Chernov rushes to the crate and bust it open, inside lay food and water for the entire village. "Is this the help you were expecting?" asked Chernov to Papa Smurf.

"Yes," muttered Papa Smurf as he eyes drift away from him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

_3 Days After Atomic Bomb Detonation..._

"Can you revive him Chernov?" asked Smurfette as she holds Baby Smurf's body in her arms.

"You know what happens last time when I tried to revive a smurf," said Chernov, "I'm not making that same mistake again."

Smurfette burst out crying as Chernov hugs her as she cries on his shoulder, "Look, it's time to put him at rest." said Chernov, "Does it make it feel better you're still going to be a mother?"

"Yes," said Smurfette as she tightens her hold on Baby Smurf, "But who's my children?"

"You'll see them this afternoon, it's time to cremate Baby Smurf Smurfette," said Chernov as Smurfette hands him Baby Smurf's body. He places Baby Smurf in his furnace and set it on fire, after an hour or two the pile turned into ash and Chernov pulls out a tray containing the ashes and pours it into an urn and welds the lid shut and hands it to Smurfette. "Bury him Smurfette, there's nothing else to it."

Smurfette took the urn outside and buried it near her home, Chernov places a tombstone on top of the grave. It has a Plaque that shown the picture of a Nuclear Warning Sign on it. All the smurfs then gathered near the edge of the village and waited for the Hybrid Smurfs to arrive, it wasn't long before a plane shown up and dive bomb at the village then dropped some green smurfs from it.

A green smurf parachuted down to earth and when they landed, they removed the parachutes from his back and dropped it to the ground. The green smurf was 3 apples tall except they're bodies are more leaner and their legs are straight instead of being slightly bent, instead of white clothing they wore camouflaged pants and hat.

The Hybrid Smurf walked up to Papa Smurf and shook his hand, "Hi Grandpa," he said, "Is there anyone here name Smurfette?"

Without saying anything, he pointed at Smurfette from a distance so the Hybrid walked up to her with a smile on his face and hugged her, "Hey mama," he said, Chernov slapped his face in disbelief as Smurfette burst out crying onto the Hybrid's shoulder.

"What's wrong ma?" asked the Hybrid, then he saw Chernov, "Papa?"

"A infant smurf had died of radiation poisoning, Smurfette was taking care of the baby when it died," said Chernov, "Welcome to the Smurf Village son, or what's left of it."

"There are more coming, Aunt Angie is also coming as well." said the Hybrid as he lets go of Smurfette, "Name's Rick by the way, here comes some more!"

Rick pointed towards the sky and there were several planes with Hybrid smurfs parachuting from it, they floated down to earth and they took off their parachutes. In all, 1000 smurfs had airdropped and surround the village. Chernov stepped up on top of his Mushroom house and pulled out a bull horn, "Okay, listen up you Smurfs," said Chernov, "I'm either your Uncle or Father, so in this case you all take orders from me from then on out."

"Ok," said some Hybrids in unison, creeping Chernov out.

"Your first job is simple, see all these dead forest nearby?" said Chernov, "Hack them down and build mushroom houses in their place using the wood you gathered, don't mind the radiation as you are all immune to it. The blue smurfs here are your biological parents, the one wearing red is your Grandfather and the one wearing yellow is your Great – Grandfather. They don't have much time on this world so don't be surprised if they past away a few days later, by the way there would be logging machinery set in place to help you smurfs clear cut this area in just an hour.

"How many Mushroom houses should we build?" asked a Hybrid Smurf.

"Build them until everyone is housed," said Chernov, "Now get to work and it would be on the house tonight."

"Sir, yes, sir!" said the Hybrids in unison, then they pulled out chainsaws and get to work chopping down the dead trees. Papa Smurf could do nothing as they watch them mow down what is left of their forest, after an hour machines were set in place and the Hybrids managed to clear more and more land from dead trees.

By the end of the day, most of the tree's have been chopped down and is being refined in order to make the houses. All the Hybrids were sleeping on pretty much whatever they can that night, that night Papa Smurf was busy preparing for bed when he suddenly collapsed. Nosy Smurf, who happens to be spying on him, sounds the alarm and pretty much every smurf in the village rushed over to his house.

Grandpa Smurf was also found collapsed onto the floor at his house, they brought him over outside of Papa Smurf's house where they lie him next to him on the ground where the smurfs cleared out. Suddenly, Chernov appeared and stood in the clearing staring at the two bodies. He checks their pulses at the same time and shook his head, the Hybrid Smurfs took off their hats and placed them over their hearts for respect.

"Okay, let's get this over with." said Chernov as he snapped his fingers.

A loud bell rang and Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf turned white in a puff of sparkles, they rose to the air at the same time leaving their bodies still lying on the ground as they face the crowd for a few seconds then turned around and Chernov shook their hands. "Oh, almost forgot." said Chernov as he snapped his fingers again.

Suddenly, a green specter cloud came through the air and then gathered at a spot in a clearing, then in the puff of a mushroom cloud along with a small bang formed Baby Smurf's ghost. He happened to be green and was giving off rapid ticking sounds instead of soft sparkling sounds like Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf, this was due to the fact that he died of Radiation Poisoning instead of Old Age.

"And now for the fun part," said Chernov as he drops a small metal container on the ground, it opened up and it formed a vacuum and sucked the three ghost right into it before quickly closing.

"Man I love being a Ghostbuster," said Chernov as he picks up the small metal box with a gloved hand since it was steaming hot, then he heads back home singing the Ghostbuster's theme song.

Everyone stared at Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf's bodies for a long time before some smurfs picked them up and placed them in separate cardboard boxes which sits in Papa Smurf's mushroom house for the night.

_4 Days After Atomic Bomb Detonation..._

Around 5:30 in the morning, Gargamel left his mom's house after another cooking nightmare with him eating it. This indicated that his "Mummy" is fine and AOK. Azrael soon walked out of the home next and was sick to his stomach, that's when things start to literally heat up. Three Smurfs appeared out of nowhere armed with flamethrowers, they were two boys and one girl.

They're names were Jack, Don, and Sarah, simply known as The Three Smurfs, they were once human until an unfortunate accident got them turned into smurfs. Jack wore a green t-shirt and blue pants as Don wore a yellow t-shirt and green pants and Sarah simply wore white overalls and is barefoot, The Three Smurfs managed to take shelter from the bomb successfully they were now on their own. Azrael simply ran as the almost brainless smurfs began chasing the poor cat.

Azrael ran passed Gargamel and it wasn't long before he realized the danger he's in, as the two ran they dodged the dead trees and jumped over some logs. No matter what they do, The Three Smurfs were right behind. By the time they ran back to the hovel, The Three Smurfs sat the hovel on fire with their flamethrowers. As they cheered in joy, Chernov was nearby in a tree video taping the scene as it happen.

He shuts off his camera, then turns around and heads back to the Smurf Village to inform everyone about the news.

When 7:30 came around, The Three Smurfs were walking down the scorched path that the bomb has burned up as they walked back to the village. "Another Antagonist defeated," said Jack, "Wait until the Smurfs hear the news."

"Everyone might hail us as a hero or criticize us for doing such an act," said Don.

Jack slapped him in response, "Quiet," he says.

"By the way Jack, where did you get these flamethrowers?" asked Sarah.

"I got them from Chernov, where else?" answered Jack.

When they walked into the village, they noticed that the woods around it were cleared and they saw the Hybrid Smurfs dancing and singing around a campfire. They blended into the crowd of sky blue smurfs just as they listened in on the song they're singing:

"_The Three Smu-rfs, The Three Smu-rfs"_

"_See how they rhyme, see how they rhyme"_

"_They chased off Gargamel's Cat, then they burned down his ho-v-el"_

"_They're Jack, Don, and Sarah – The Three Smu-rfs"_

"_The Three Smu-rfs"_

"_La la la la laLA"_

"_Lala la"_

"_Lala LA"_

"_Lala la la la laLA"_

"_La LALALALALALAla"_

"_The Three Smu-rfs, The Three Smu-rf"_

"_See how they rhyme, see how they rhyme"_

"_They thank you proud-ly"_

"_And bow to you deep-ly"_

"_They're Jack, Don, and Sarah – The Three Smu-rfs"_

"_The Three Smu-rfs"_

"_Da DA da Da da do da"_

By the time they finished, they all cheered and they prepared breakfast. Suddenly, Chernov came by he slapped the three smurfs in one big swoop, "That's for causing all this after what happened last night," he said with frustration.

"Why? What happened?" asked Sarah.

"Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf had died," said Chernov, "Old Age, it's a fate that's going to happen to the rest of the Original Smurfs one day as they're the last of their species."

As Chernov walked away, The Three Smurfs looked at each other, "So we were praised and criticized at the same time," said Jack, "That's new."

"I'll say," said Sarah as she shoot her two fist straight up in the air, "Its on the house this morning!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Awhile breakfast, every Hybrid had gathered in large groups. The emergency supplies Chernov's father sent contains mostly meat products like bacon, meat, pork, and sausage. All of it was freeze dried and the Hybrids cooked them and ate them.

The problem was is that the smurfs are vegetarian, only eating a diet of smurfberries, bread, and fruits and vegetables. Fortunately for them, Vegetarianism is widely frowned upon by the Hybrids do to the circumstances of all plant life had been eradicated by the Atomic Bomb.

Greedy Smurf had no problem with the change of diet, as he could pretty much eat anything that's edible. But for the rest of the smurfs, the sudden change was a nightmare. However, that's not the problem that some smurfs are focused on at the moment.

"There's no nature to speak of here anymore," said Rick as he tried to get Smurfette to eat a slice of bacon as she stares at her plate full of sausage and pieces of chicken, "Your still saddened by Baby Smurf's death ma?"

"Yes," she sniffled, "Still smurfed."

"Ma," said Rick as he put's his hand on Smurfette's shoulder, "You gotta let him go and open up to us, my brothers and sisters are proud to call you their mother."

"Sisters?" asked Smurfette as she makes eye contact with Rick, "You have sisters?"

"See the Hybrids with the overalls?" asked Rick, "Those are females, half of all the hybrids happened to be girls and they are tomboys."

Indeed, there were green Hybrids that were females. They had shag haircuts and their hair ranges from the color brown, blonde, and black, The unique look on their faces gave their identity away as a smurfette, but due to the Hybrids Unisex personality and culture it's like having more Sassette's around.

"It won't be long until all the smurfs noticed for themselves," said Rick, "I can't believe no one had noticed at all, Aunt Angie should have gave that fact away already." With that said and done, Smurfette took a bite out of a piece of sausage on her plate. Flavor suddenly fills her mouth and it took about a minute until she cleared her plate, "Food can be conforting these days," said Rick, "Interestingly enough, we're going to find some insects and small rodents that happened to survive the bomb."

The Smurfs soon began to try the meat for themselves and one by one they approved of the change, in fact it tasted so good that it went next to smurfberries as a favorite. "What makes it tasted good?" asked Smurfette as she get's 2nds.

"Fat makes meat taste good," said Rick, "It provides the necessary nutrition more than what vegetables can since it's easier to digest."

The cooked meat products had soften the emotional pain of Papa Smurf's death for all the smurfs, once breakfast is over the Hybrids resumed building their Mushroom homes. Brainy and the smurflings suddenly noticed something missing, "Where's Puppy?" asked Snappy, "And Smoogle?"

They haven't seen the dog and rabbit ever since the bomb explode. Rick sighed and walked up to them saying, "They're dead, they've died of radiation poisoning last night, some Hybrids have taken their bodies, butchered them, cooked them, and ate them for breakfast today as a result."

"What?" asked Sassette in shock, "Oh smurf, Puppy!"

"Nanny Smurf past away as well," said Rick, "She was cremated along with Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf and were placed in separate urns."

"Oh no!" sobbed Sassette as she burst out crying and ended up hugging Rick for comfort, he picked her up and held her as she cries on his shoulder. "Life goes on Sassette," he says, "This is a new beginning, there maybe some losses but nothing lives forever."

"True," sobbed Sassette.

"Well then go out there and enjoy life as you can as we Hybrids age a lot faster than you Smurfs, we have a life expectancy of 100 years awhile you still can live for centuries."

"85?" asked Brainy, "How old are you?"

"My age was set to 18 so that makes me a teenager," said Rick, "Along with the rest of the Hybrids as well, when we reach 21 we are classified as Young Adults, if we reach 30 then we are Fully Mature Adults, if we reach 65 we are now Elders."

"Sounds like a Human Life Expectancy," said Slouchy.

"It is a Human Life Expectancy, but thanks to the Human DNA being tainted we will live for about a 100 years instead of 70 or 80." said Rick, "In order to make up with that short lifespan, we are able to physically reproduce which sets us apart from you smurfs."

He sat down Sassette, he looks at the Hybrids building a massive building that looked like a warehouse and said, "See that large building over there," said Rick, "That's the new Meeting Hall, those cylinder buildings that are 7 Human Feet tall is going to grow Smurfberries and Vegetables using Dynaponics. It uses nutrient rich water instead of dirt to grow food, those large tanks over there are for filtering and storing water, and that oversize building over there that looks like another Mushroom House is going to make Alcohol for us to drink."

"Alcohol?" asked Brainy, "Oh now I remember, like the wine that The Three Smurfs make."

"Exactly," said Rick, "There's a competition brewing between Vodka and Wine along with our food so there's going to be more of it, it's a beginning of a new economic system called Consumerism."

"What about the humans?" asked Brainy, "Gargamel for example?"

"They're smart, they don't give up without a fight." said Rick, "The last species of Hominid is about 200,000 years old, they're the least of our concerns as they're either dead or dying. There's nothing we could do, once they're all dead we'll come in and collect what they left behind to use for our own purposes."

As construction was progressing at a fast pace, homes were suddenly beginning to be completed and Hybrids were moving in. Repairs to the original Mushroom Homes were finished along with the installment of an upgraded plumbing system, then the Hybrids installed vertical axis wind turbines on the mushroom homes and connect it to a battery system inside the house before it goes into the wires and powers up some Compact Fluorescent Lights.

The major step forward, electric power. Even better since the power source is Renewable, and with power they will then create Algae Pools to produce Vegetable Oil and Ethanol for Cooking Purposes and for fuel. That's when a plane came by and airdropped some emergency supplies, but it also dropped a second crate. The 5 by 5 human foot crates gently landed almost side by side with each other in a clearing thanks to parachutes.

In the Emergency Supply crate, regular food. But in the other crate, it was another revolutionary resource: Iron. With Iron, they could switch from building from wood to iron as it's more stronger and it last longer. However, in order to make it stronger they will need to add more Carbon into the iron to form steel which allows for the progress of building tall skyscrapers.

Everyone get to work building the remainder of the Mushroom houses with steel instead of wood, they also upgraded the Mushroom House's chimneys so that it would burn fuel more efficiently and produce more heat. Instead of burning on top of usual bricks, they're going to burn about 2 apples into the ground. This made cooking more efficient and requires less fuel, to make it more efficient the wood used to for the new fireplace is grind up and compress together to form logs that will burn 3x longer.

All thanks to the Hybrids as they have more brain power than the smurfs, with a bonus help from a more nutritious diet. But at a cost of course, the tainted human DNA made neurological development for the Hybrids vague, even though they're smart with an IQ of 165 they're horribly immature both boy and girl and pranks are more common than before. It would be a struggle for the Smurfs to put up with them, especially Jokey who find competition difficult.

With the Meeting Hall complete, Chernov decided to throw a Wild Party in the place that night and invited all the Smurfs and 250 Hybrids. They're celebrating the survival of their species and they're going to party until they pass out, literally.

Thanks to electricity, it made music change as techno made newly developed speakers pulse shock waves throughout the building. With the Breweries now operational, they began producing alcohol beverages in the dozens. Some smurfs found it that it tasted horrible and then tasted great, without Papa Smurf to keep the Smurfs from acting "Human" the smurfs simply went nuts in joy.

Smurfette had a few too many and stumbled to a chair with blurred vision and a dizzying headache, Brainy happened to be nearby and was still sober. He walked up to Smurfette and waved his hand in front of her eyes, "Smurfette?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said before regurgitating her dinner onto the floor.

"Barf Cleanup in South West part of the hall," said a Hybrid into a walkie talkie.

"Screw You!" responded the walkie talkie.

"Whatever," replied the Hybrid.

Brainy offered Smurfette a hand and helped her up, he done his best to support her as he walks out of the Meeting Hall and took her home. As they near Smurfette's house, Brainy walks her inside and walks her to her bedroom. Baby Smurf's crib was long disassembled and is now gone, replaced by a stand with a picture of him as a memorial. Brainy lie Smurfette onto the bed and she grabbed him by his neck and kissed him in the lips, the lights suddenly turned off and the two had a great time in private for the rest of the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

_6 Days After Atomic Bomb Detonation..._

When morning follows, the smurfs were completely wasted from too much partying and alcohol. Even though it was an adult party, the smurflings managed to sneak in and were drunk after being tricked to drink vodka by irresponsible party supervisors. They soon got together the next morning on an idea of stripping naked and run around the entire village. When the the sun rose and the Hybrids were getting up, Snappy, Slouchy, Nat, and Sassette – still intoxicated – stripped down to their birthday suits and let loose outside.

With the smurfs too wasted to do anything, there is nothing to stop them for the moment.

Smurfette woke up with Brainy on top of her as he snores, can't remembering a thing on what happened last night, she pushes him aside and gets up to check on Sassette. Sure enough, when she looked into her room Sassette is long gone. The window was wide open and her pink overalls is lying on the floor, along with Slouchy's, Snappy's, and Nat's clothes.

"What are they up to?" Smurfette asked herself, she was still to intoxicated to think clearly so she stumbles into her bedroom and crawled back into bed. Before going back to sleep, she noticed something on the floor, a pair of some smurf's pants and her dress which was covered in barf. Not thinking about it, she closes her eyes to sleep off the rest of the alcohol out of her system.

Outside, the smurflings were having too much fun. The hybrids tried tehir best to capture the little birthday people but they've covered themselves in grease so they could slip out of the Hybrid's grasp as they try to dog pile them.

"Nudist Alert!" yelled a Hybrid through a bullhorn, "Nudist Alert!"

Luckily for the smurflings, they're not going to get in trouble for this as the Hybrids were having fun watching them run around. Finally, after about an hour of failed attempts, Chernov stepped in and managed to catch all the smurflings at once after they regrouped, using a net gun.

He fired the net gun at them and managed to entangle the smurflings in it, he picked up the net and held it up for everyone to see. "A new sport has been born," he announced, "It will be called, "Catch the Birthday Boy/ Girl!"

All the Hybrids applaud as Chernov walks out of sight with the smurflings and got out a hose to wash them down with water until the grease comes off. "Now you kids get dressed before you give my sister ideas," says Chernov.

"Yes Chernov," said the Smurflings in unison, feeling ashamed of themselves.

Chernov sighed and said, "Look kids, your not in trouble or anything – the smurfs are in a hangover right now so it's best to do what you want to do awhile you have time. Run along now, before Smurfette wakes up and finds out what happened."

The Smurflings ran back to Smurfette's house and quickly got dressed in their clothes, but thanks to the grease they smelled like french fries. "I think that's once in a life time guys," said Snappy, "I just saw what no boy has saw before."

"Is it me?" asked Sassette.

"If you take out me, then maybe." joked Snappy.

Sassette let out a whine as they walked down the hall towards Smurfette's room, when they opened the door, they're eyes can't believe what they're seeing. "Smurfette?" asked Sassette.

Smurfette woke up and looked at Sassette with droopy eyes, "What happened?" she asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Where are your clothes?" asked Nat.

Now she knew what's wrong, she looks down at herself and squeeled then try her best to cover herself up. Brainy was spooked awake and fell out of bed, banging his head on the floor before landing on his back. "Oh smurf," he panicked as he quickly puts his pants back on and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand before running out of the room and out of the house.

"I already know what's underneath so you had nothing to hide," said Slouchy calmly, "I've seen nothing, nothing at all."

"Smooth speech Slouchy," grumbled Snappy as he rolled his eyes.

"What smells like french fries?" asked Smurfette.

"Ask Rick and he'll tell you why," said Snappy as he turns for the door, "I'm out of here!"

The smurflings ran out, following Brainy's footsteps. Smurfette climbs out of bed, puts on a fresh new dress, and stumbles out of her house disoriented. Forgotten where Chernov lives, she happened to bump into Angie as a result. "Angie, what happened last night?" asked Smurfette.

"We were at a party," said Angie, "You barfed all over the floor and passed out, being a gentleman – Brainy took you home and he knows the rest of the story. So how's life treating you?"

"Smurflings saw me without clothes and they smelled like french fries for some reason," said Smurfette.

"They've created a new sport this morning," said Angie, "It's a bit inappropriate so it's best to talk about it in the bathroom in order to make it appropriate, it's indecent exposure. I think that's what they called it. Come on, we'll be late for breakfast."

As Angie pushes Smurfette along, Brainy ran back into his home and shut the door behind him then pressed his back against it. He sighed as he slide down to the floor and sat there for a moment before getting up, Brainy grabbed an Algebra book and leaves his house. Looking around, there were more buildings than usual and he hadn't seen as single living tree for almost a week.

He went by the lake and found that it is blue once more thanks to the Hybrid's newly built water treatment plant, there was still no life in it though. He see's Chernov with a Geiger Counter nearby, hovering it over the rocks. Brainy approached him and asked, "What are you smurfing this day?"

"Checking for radiation," said Chernov as he scans over a few more rocks, "The lake is now clean and we're going to have an ecosystem established in it, the Hybrids are planning to restore the forest by planting some native trees and I'm checking some areas that seem good for planting flowers for Smurfette's sake."

"Oh Brainy?" asked Chernov, "Have you seen Jokey?"

"Jokey?" asked Brainy, "No, I hadn't seen him."

"He must be up to no good again, one of these days he's going to be killed by his own..." Chernov stopped short as the sound of an explosion rips through the air, he dropped the Geiger Counter and he and Brainy rushed over to the scene. Jokey's house was leveled, only the foundation remains as falling chunks of burning woods liters the place.

A Hybrid managed to pull Jokey out of the rubble, he was covered in soot and appears to be burned. When the Hybrid checked his pulse, he frowned, "He's dead," he confirmed, "Another smurf has died."

"There were a few other smurfs who died of radiation poisoning last night," said another Hybrid, "5 of them, Hefty, Tuffy, Dreamy, Clumsey, and Lazy Smurfs,"

"There are now 96 Smurfs left," said Brainy, "Wild Smurf had died from radiation poisoning too, so that makes 95."

"Weakling Smurf killed himself," said Chernov, "Why are the smurfs dying all of a sudden."

"It's probably from that party last night," said Brainy, "I'd seen Hefty got into a fight with Tuffy."

"94 smurfs left," said Chernov, "I know that 2/3rds of the smurfs have radiation poisoning but what about the humans?"

With that, Chernov activated his jet pack and took off to the sky once the wings stuck out of his backpack, he zipped through the air and was gone before anyone could know it.

He looks at the village from a birds eye view and noticed that it grew 3 to 4 times it's size, surrounding the village was the burned up forest. Chernov seen no signs of life anywhere, he quickly flew to Gargamel's hovel and discovered that it is burned down thanks to The Three Smurfs. After looking around for a minute or two, he then heads off to the human settlements to check them out.

The settlements were abandoned, no sign of human life anywhere. The bomb gut each building out from the inside out, leaving it charred an inhospitable. He flew around the Cursed land and discovered several things, Balthazar's castle was completely destroyed and the dragon that guarded is now dead and rotting. He traveled to the two Human Kingdoms to discover that there empty too, the royal palaces are empty.

The human's simply left, there is all that it's to it. Whatever humans that didn't leave now lie dead on the ground, rotting corpses were everywhere. Horribly burned and missing hair, eerie sight for Chernov. After searching for several more hours, he discovered nothing but death and destruction. Pixies and Wartmongers were obviously extinct so it isn't necessary to go check on them.

The elves are long dead as well, along with the wild life that once occupied the forest.

"What else is dead?" asked Chernov.

When he saw ground zero, he was horrified to see a crater two miles wide. Still hot after a week, it bubbles up toxic gases and radioactive elements like Uranium and Plutonium. For a moment, Chernov felt ashamed on being half human. He flew back to the Smurf village to report the news, the smurfs were horrified at his discovery.

"They're all gone?" asked Harmony Smurf, "Peewit? Johan? Everybody?"

"Yup, for those humans who hadn't vanished are now dead," said Chernov, "No sign of Gargamel anywhere though, but his godfather is dead."

"So what's the good news?" asked Architect Smurf.

"All that land is vacant, it's ours for the taking," said Chernov, "We are pretty much what's left of most life in this... Nuclear Hellhole. We are going to restore this forest as much as we can, and awhile we turn this Smurf Village into a Metropolis le Pays maudit has ever seen."

"Well, since there's still more Hybrids to house," said Rick, "We'll take over some land for our own purposes, and in the meanwhile we'll plant some trees and restore this old region back to it's former glory."

"Let's get to work then, we'll party more later," said Brainy, "This might take several months though."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

_6 Months After Atomic Bomb Detonation..._

Things have dramatically approved in the smurf village, new trees have been planted and roads were paved for the recent introduction of the bicycle. After Miner Smurf found an Iron Ore deposit in the nearby mountains, a mining operation and a refinery was made to make the steel required for apartment buildings and skyscrapers.

Food production had skyrocket, vertical farms sprang up across the village. The beauty of them is that they produced food all year round and there is more food than the Smurfs and Hybrids ever need.

The lake is teaming with life once more, Hybrids ended up fishing some fish out and served them as food. If the three headed frog isn't eye catching enough, then there's other things that will catch attention.

No one no longer eats outside do due radiation concerns and now eat inside the newly built meeting hall, tables lined up and breakfast was served on them, there was a disadvantage for staying inside though.

The Hybrids were more robust than the Smurfs, and they require more nutrition to meet up with calorie demands. Thanks to their Radiation Tolerance, they can withstand the effects of Nuclear Radiation without any harmful effects. The smurfs on the other hand is a different story, since they're now eating meat and a similar amount of food as the Hybrids resulted in some of them, like Greedy, to gain weight. This is due to the radiation hazard that is posed on them so they ended up staying inside and as well as the calorie rich meals that is being served, since vegetables grown in the soil is radioactive it was a double whammy.

However, only some and not all smurfs put on pounds and those who did haven't noticed since they don't wear upper body clothes like t-shirts. Those who do where clothes, like overalls, are slowly noticing the change in their mass.

Rick happened to be sitting next to Sassette when she was at her thirds, what caught his attention is that she was eating to fast and think that she might choke. "Hey Sassette," he says, "Don't heat so fast, will yeah?"

She stopped and put her fork down on her plate, "Why not?" she asked.

Rick pokes her belly, which got bigger in the past few months, "You'll need bigger clothes in order to have more room in there."

Sassette made a whining sound and used her hand to shoo him off, Rick can't help but laughed out loud, "Well you do need protection from the radiation, he he."

As the living were enjoying themselves, the same can't be said for the recently deceased. After Rick finished his breakfast, he looked up and saw Chernov across the room gesturing with his hand to follow him into the next room. After Rick washed his plate he meets up with Chernov and asked, "You need help with anything Pa?"

"We got ourselves a problem with ghost." he says, "Tonight, when they come out to play at midnight, we're going to go Ghost Hunting."

"We're going to be Ghostbusters?" asked Rick in excitement.

"You could say it like that," said Chernov, "But you better not be a pussy, cause these ghost – even though they are our friends – may not be so forgiving."

Speaking of the dead, the cremated remains of the Smurfs that passed away were placed in a Mausoleum made in stone from the mountains. The stone was a waste product of the mining operation going on and since nothing goes to waste in Smurf Society it is brought over and the Mausoleum was built out of it, inside the Mausoleum. A ghost specter came out of one of the graves and formed onto the floor, floating just a few inches was Papa Smurf's Ghost. All white and surrounded with sparkles, he feels tired and once to sleep but he got some things to take care of first.

He floated outside and saw the transformation before hand, his Smurf Village has grown dramatically and is now more advanced than before. Even though there was the familiar Mushroom House, some building look like it was built by human hands. He saw the lake nearby, all clean and blue awhile the landscape was pot marked with dead wood and newly planted trees. All he saw was his Hybrids/ Grandchildren working, but where are his smurf children. The ones he raised from birth?

He saw the Meeting Hall nearby, Hybrids were walking out of it along with the Smurfs. He knew there was something wrong with the smurfs at first glance, one is that some looked overweight as that's obvious. The less noticeable things he happened to spot is that the smurfs look slightly older than he remembered the last time he saw them. "Must be the Long Life Force Stone," said Papa Smurf to himself, "Or this so-called radiation."

Since it was day, he is somehow invisible and his presents cannot be felt. So he floats around the village to see what's new, then he saw it. All the smurfs were acting human, against his orders. Some were group together and were not acting smurfy, or whatever that is smurfy. They don't seem to noticed Papa Smurf, nor were they even aware of his ghostly presence.

"I sure do miss Papa Smurf," said Vanity as he kissed his mirror, "Chernov isn't much of a father figure, more like a Brother – In – Law."

"Yeah, I mostly missed Grandpa Smurf's stories though," said Sloppy, "You know, ever since Papa Smurf died I didn't seem to notice any difference. Chernov seemed more of a leader, maybe like King Smurf, but he said that it won't last. Sometime in the future, he says that we're going to elect a leader instead of having one for life since there isn't going to be anymore smurfs – just Hybrids, our children."

"No more smurfs, we'll soon grow old and die just like Papa Smurf," said Vanity, "If we ever grow old, we already had several smurfs who died from radiation poisoning and Jokey blew himself up. His body was unrecognizable as it was all burned and charred, I missed his surprise presents though."

"Wha?" asked Papa Smurf to himself, he flew back to the Mausoleum and looked at all the graves. First his, next to that was his Papa Smurf. Then their was Hefty, Jokey, Wild, Dreamy, Clumsey, and Lazy, there was a Plaque on their graves that has a picture of the Atom. His plaque has a Hour Glass on it and so is his fathers, Baby Smurf's grave also has a picture of the atom on his plaque.

"Oh smurf," thought Papa Smurf, "Oh all my little smurfs, doomed. Replace by my grandchildren who are half human half smurf, nothing like smurfs. What good is there to all this?"

Suddenly a spector came out of Grandpa Smurf's grave and formed, Grandpa Smurf's ghost float near Papa Smurf and the two stared each other for a moment. "The humans may have destroyed this land, but they saved us from extinction." he said, "Sure, our smurfs now act human but our time is up. It's best to let them go as they would join us anyway like these smurfs who already did, once we're all gone then the Hybrids would take over. Their very presence will keep the memory of the smurfs alive."

"Your right, but look," said Papa Smurf as he points to the plaques, "They're pictures of the atom, with the Long Life Force Stone's power now fading thanks to the radiation...

"They will age slowly, but the smurflings will show no effects yet," said Grandpa Smurf, "Let's see the smurflings in question, my guess is that they've gotten themselves in trouble and gotten away with it."

The two ghost float to Smurfette's house where they float through the walls and placed their feet on the ground, they watched the Smurflings play games with Brainy as he yaps away at his knowledge. "Look at Sassette," said Grandpa Smurf, "I think she'd grown."

"Yeah, she looked a little bigger than I remembered her." said Papa Smurf, "You should have seen Greedy."

"I can't believe they can't see or hear us," noted Grandpa Smurf, "But I have a feeling that won't last."

Suddenly, Rick came walking through the door with a highly advanced gun of some sort the size of a rocket launcher. He places it on the sofa and pulls out a microphone like device to show the kids, "I'm going Ghost Hunting," said Rick, "Chernov says that there are some ghosts that are not resting in peace, he want's them captured."

"What kind of ghost?" asked Snappy.

"That depends, I have this thing right here that will detect the ghosts in question." said Rick as he turns it on, "Just to make sure if it works."

"Waoo, waoo, waoo," went the device, "Waoo, waoo, waoo."

The pattern suddenly quickens as he points the device at the ghost, then it gave off a single town and within a flash Grandpa Smurf and Papa Smurf were exposed. The sight of the ghost shocked the Smurflings and Brainy dived behind the couch and poke his head out, "Papa Smurf?" he asked, "Papa Smurf is that you?"

"Yes it's me Brainy," sighed Papa Smurf, "Along with my Papa Smurf."

"Hey there old timers," said Rick as he grabbed his rocket launcher size device, "Luckily I brought by Banshee Banisher, let's see if this thing works."

He aims it at Grandpa Smurf and fires the Banshee Banisher, a green light shot at Grandpa Smurf and it threatens to pull him in. He grabs onto the window's edge and screamed, before being spun around in lightning speed as he was sucked right into the device. The Banshee Banisher then went silent and then Rick aimed it at Papa Smurf, the ghost simply flew out of there. However, his feet were now touching the ground and he was force to run as Rick gives pursuit.

Papa Smurf cleverly hides inside the Mausoleum just as Rick ran nearby, "Oh just you wait old timer," said Rick as he turns off the Banshee Banisher, "It's time for you to move on and retire already, at least you would be remembered."

As Rick walks away, Papa Smurf stuck his head through the Mausoleum door and watched him until he's out of sight. Once the coast is clear, Papa Smurf sighed and said to himself, "He's right, I should move on. Oh well."

Papa Smurf's ghost dissolved back into a specter and was sucked right back into his remains, and remained quiet there for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Chernov was busy rigging the Long Life Force Stone to his machines at his home. He was going to test on how much power it has, but wasn't sure what would happen if he flips the switch. As he grabbed the handle, he said to himself, "Here goes nothing," and turns it on. What happens next was terrifying.

The machine explode, and the mushroom house was blown apart with charred pieces of wood everywhere. The blast was so powerful that it shot a mushroom cloud into the sky, it was too ironic at the sight of the cloud. All the Hybrids and Smurfs rushed over to Chernov's house, now a steaming crater. Rick sat down the Banshee Banisher and rushed over to see what happened, along with Angie who was not far behind.

"Brother!" she cried as she rushed over to the edge of the crater. Everyone was silent, not speaking at all. Suddenly, a charred corpse came flying out of the sky and landed between the crowd and Angie. It was Chernov, he was charred and was still recognizable. At first glance, Angie squealed then got to her knees and supported his head with her hands.

"Chernov?" asked Angie, "Chernov!"

Chernov did not respond, Rick came forward and checked his pulse. He closed his eyes and shook his head as everyone took their hats off and placed it over their hearts, Angie couldn't do anything but cry as he lets go of Chernov and runs up and hugged Rick. As they hugged, everyone can see him cry too, the smurfs soon noticed that the Hybrids were also crying more than they are. One Hybrid ran off as she tried to hold back her tears, another Hybrid soon claimed that was one of Chernov's daughters.

"It was funny when Jokey Smurf did it," said Rick, "But this is gore, not humor."

Suddenly, Chernov's body began to glow a dark purple. Angie and Rick stopped hugging and soon watched as he became translucent and turned white with a hint of black, then he got up and hovered above the air slouched over like all the other ghost but this time something was different. No remains.

Chernov stuck out his hand and a scythe magically appeared into his hand then said, "Y'all hate me for this". He tapped the scythe onto the ground and Chernov vanishes in a puff of black smoke, there was no trace of him anywhere as he's long gone. Never to return.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

_8 Months After Atomic Bomb Detonation..._

Several more Smurfs had died of radiation poisoning, it's clear that the place was still radioactive. There was a debate on either the failing Long Life Force Stone was causing the deaths or it was radiation directly, no one can say for sure.

It was already two months after Chernov's death, what's left of his house was replaced by a marker in his memory. Almost everyday, Angie comes by to mourn at the marker like it was his grave. Smurfette finally came by and to try to cheer her up, Angie grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly as Smurfette pats her on the back. "Before the bomb, I never knew I had a brother." she said, "Now he's gone, I'm lost."

"We do have children to tend with, they need you now," said Smurfette, "The Hybrids are our only hope in ensuring our survival, it lies within you as well."

"I already did my part," sobbed Angie as she lets go of Smurfette and turns around so that she could not see her cry, "But why does he have to die?"

Angie walks away crying, it was becoming clear that he needed to die because this is for the new generation. One by one, the smurfs were falling ill. Vanity has died, along with Sloppy and his pet Fly. By now, their was 30 smurfs left. Before Chernov died, he predicted that all the smurfs would be dead within a year.

The Hybrids were taking this hard, as painful as it was they submerged themselves in work and try not to think about it awhile doing their jobs. Smurfette sighed and walks back to her house, the smurflings were lying around on the sofas sleeping. They had what's left of Junk Food lying about, on the table was a... cheeseburger with Krispie Kreme Donuts as buns?

That's when Rick walks in and viewed the scene for himself, "It turns out, these smurflings will be the last ones to die." said Rick as he tugs on Smurfette's hair, it came loose. "Your hair is falling out Smurfette."

"What do you mean the smurflings are going to be the last to die?" asked Smurfette.

"They were the one's who were indoors the most, outside the ground was still steaming of radiation. The levels of radiation here are 7 times more than background levels, by the way. I got something you should see, it's incredible."

Rick leaves the room and Smurfette took one last look at Sassette before following him, outside the meeting hall Hybrids had gathered and were singing. Similar to what the smurfs used to sing, but this was a lot different. "It sound's a lot like The Sims 3 Theme," said Rick.

"Why is everyone is singing?" asked Smurfette.

"It's an attempt to cheer everybody up," said Rick, "I think it's working."

By the time they were done, Grouchy Smurf collapses. When everyone surrounded him, Smurfette noticed that Grouchy looks a lot older than he should. A Hybrid hovers a Geiger Counter over him, the Geiger Counter ticks like crazy. "Another one," said the Hybrid as he turns off the Geiger Counter, "This is getting dire."

Suddenly, a flash of lighting hits the ground nearby and everyone got back. It was Chernov's ghost, still white with a hint of black as he carries the scythe. He approached Grouchy's body and said, "Come on Grouchy, I don't have all day." He taps the ground with his scythe and a mushroom cloud developed over him, when it dissipates Grouchy turned green and was giving off ticking sounds like a Geiger Counter.

As he rose to the air, another specter formed on the ground and formed into a silver urn. Chernov shook Grouchy's hand and he said, "I hate you."

"You hate everything," said Chernov.

"Of course, I hate y'all." muttered Grouchy.

Grouchy then dissolved into a ghostly spector and was sucked right into the urn, then a black puff of smoke appeared around Chernov. When it clears, he was gone. Smurfette ran all the way back home and walked inside. Sassette was still sleeping on the couch, Smurfette sat down on the couch and picked her up and held her like a baby – then stroke her extended tummy with her hand.

Sassette giggled at the tickling sensation and woke up, "Hi Smurfette," she cheered.

Smurfette then hugged Sassette tightly, Sassette suddenly got confused and wondered what's going on. "Sassette, please promise me not to die before me." said Smurfette.

"Why?" asked Sassette.

"Grouchy passed away," she said, "I'm loosing my hair... the remaining smurfs are beginning to give out. We would soon be next."

"How many smurfs are left?" asked Sassette.

"29, including us." said Smurfette, "By the end of the year, there won't be any smurfs left. Just Hybrids."

Brainy ran inside and was panting, his skin looks like it was deteriorating. He cleared his breath and finally said, "Smurfette, Sneezy Smurf is dead. Nosy has been killed by head trama. Stinky drowned and finally..."

"No, no, no, no, no!" cried Smurfette like a 5 year old human child. "Enough with the smurfing deaths!"

"There's now 24 smurfs left," said Brainy finally, Smurfette then let's go of Sassette and got up. She walks over to Brainy and kissed him on the lips, Brainy was silent afterwords.

"Just in case you're next," said Smurfette.

"Your hair..." muttered Brainy.

"Yes, I know Brainy." she sobbed.

Smurfette lets go of Brainy and he ran out of the house as fast as his smurf feet can take him, Brainy runs back to Rick and said, "Has there been any sign of Gargamel?" he asked.

"We found him lying dead next to a mountain, his cat was cooked and partially eaten," said Rick, "Oh, The Three Smurfs have passed away this morning. Their house reeks with the smell of sulfur, that leaves 21 smurfs."

"One more thing to worry about," he finally says, "Several Hybrids had given birth to new Hybrid babies, more are expected in the next 4 months."

"Oh, I can't believe I'm now a Grandfather." said Brainy.

"Your now looking like one Brainy," said Rick as he held a mirror up to his face, "Just look at yourself, your face is getting wrinkles."

Brainy grabs the mirror and looks closer at himself, there were wrinkles forming. That's when parts of his skin from his right arm fell off, he dropped the mirror in shocked. Luckily it didn't break. "Oh smurf," cried Brainy, "Don't tell Smurfette!"

"Why would I tell her, she's going to find out anyway." said Rick as he picks up the chunk of flesh and disposes of it, then he wraps up Brainy's arm, "You must be so radioactive, you could turn green on me."

Brainy and Rick laughed at the joke, even though it wasn't really funny. By the time Rick finished bandaging his arm, he put his hand on Brainy's hand and said, "Take Smurfette out for a date tonight, I'll watch the smurflings myself."

"Okay Rick," said Brainy as Rick lets go, "I'm going to take her somewhere that is smurfing great, and make sure it's the best moment of her life."

"That's if your skin doesn't fall off," said Rick, "Man, I can't believe your not feeling any pain from it. I'll miss you smurfs so much so that I'll have a museum be built to remember you by, I'll get started on the plans right away."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

After a week of planning, Brainy made the preparations and is now ready. Smurfette had agreed to the date and wanted it to be at the nearby lake on midnight, Brainy agrees with the idea even though he thinks they're too exposed. By now, more smurfs ad succumbed to the effects of Radiation Poisoning. Only 6 smurfs remain, the smurflings and Smurfette and Brainy.

Smurfette's hair was now noticably shorter, like Brainy her skin was beginning to become cracked and wrinkled. Both are caused by their old age and radiation, it won't be long for their bodies would give out. However, the smurflings show now visible effects of either old age and radiation poisoning. For now.

Brainy knocked on Smurfette's front door, she answers to it almost immediately. "I'm ready Brainy," she says.

Brainy and Smurfette held each others hands as they walked down on the road to the lake, she noticed Brainy's bandaged arm as they walked. "What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know," he said, "Might scare the smurf out of you."

They approached the lake and choose a comfortable spot to sit down, it was a clear night with a full moon at the highest point in the sky. Thanks to the brightness of the moon being so lit up by the sun behind the earth, the night was almost bright as day.

Crickets were chirping all over the place, that's when Brainy starts yapping. "You know? You can tell what temperature it is by listening how many times a cricket chirp."

"Really?" asked Smurfette, "Wow."

"I helped with Reporter Smurf with the weather using this method: Temperature = 10 + (Number of crickets chirp - 40) / 7." he explains as he does the math problem in the dirt with a stick, "And the temperature of the night is 28 degrees centigrade, room temperature. Smurf, I do missed those days."

They began talking about life before the bomb, where the smurfs sang the smurf song as they do business as usual, where they come together in good times and bad. "Papa Smurf says not to act like the humans," yap Brainy, "And Papa Smurf is always right and Papa Smurf..."

Smurfette suddenly kissed Brainy's lips, shutting him up. "What was it Brainy?" she asked romantically.

"Brainy gupled and said, "And we ended up acting like them anyway." As a romantic scene came into effect, Rick hides in the bushes on the other side of the lake and watches the two smurfs make out.

"The last of a species," said Rick to himself, "Doing a hopeless ditch effort to reproduce. I knew I shouldn't told Smurfette how human babies were born, wow – the clothes are now flying over the place. Best document this moment."

He pulls out a camera and took some pictures before getting out a video camera to record 30 minutes of the private moment between the two smurfs, then it was all over. Brainy and Smurfette put their clothes back on and stared at the moon for the rest of the night, "The last Smurfs in the world, " muttered Brainy, "Has scored twice."

Smurfette giggled as Brainy tickles her side awhile they were doing horseplay with each other. Rick couldn't help but cry as he knows this would be the last time he's going to see his mom and uncle alive. As tears fell from his face, a hand suddenly touched his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Angie smiling at him, the two hugged each other tightly and said, "It was a wild ride, yet it soon has to come to an end."

"I know," muttered Angie as a tear dripped down from her face, "Look."

Rick lets go from Angie and the two watched Brainy and Smurfette. They have stopped paying around and were sitting on the ground holding hands, sudddenly they let go and rose up then float mid-air above the ground.

"What's going on Brainy?" asked Smurfette.

"I don't know what's smurfing," said Brainy, "But this may be it."

In a flash of light, Brainy and Smurfette turned translucent, they were now bright white and surrounded in sparkles. They soon realized they are now ghost, died from Old Age instead of Radiation. The Long Life Force Stone had killed them, but at least its a peaceful death.

Lighting came out of nowhere and struck the ground nearby, then a black figure appeared with a scythe. It was Chernov, as usual when it comes to a smurf dying.

"Time to go you two," he says as Brainy and Smurfette's urns magically appeared nearby. The urns were gold, they shine at the reflecting light of the moon above.

Brainy and Smurfette took turns shaking Chernov's hand, then they dissolved into a spector and was sucked into their urns. Chernov then dissappeared in a puff of black smoke, then the urns dissolved into white ghostly clouds and shot up into the sky in a straight single line. They then made a sharp turn and were heading back into the village.

"Lets follow them," said Angie.

Angie and Rick followed the ghost specters and watched them go right through Smurfette's house window, the ran inside and saw the urns reform as the glow white as they sit inside the living room's coffee table, then they stopped glowing.

Also on the coffee table, was Brainy's glasses, they looked like they were placed there by someone. Sassette came walking downstairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, probably because the light of the specters lit up the house. What's going on?" she yawned, "Where's Smurfette?"

"We'll tell you in the morning Sassette," said Rick as she puhes her back upstairs, "Go back to sleep, you're going to need it."

Rick guides Sassette back to her bedroom as Angie sits down on the couch and falls asleep there, even though Sassette was now overweight Rick lifts her up like she'd weigh nothing and placed her on the bed and tucks her in. "Goodnight Nephew," she mutters as drifts back to sleep, this was the first time Sassette called Rick Nephew.

"Night Aunt Sassette," said Rick as he kissed the smurfling on the forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."

Rick shuts the door then steps out side, he simply sat on the doorstep of Smurfette's house and broke down into tears. He can't hold it back any longer. Angie then opened the door and placed a blanket over Ricks back, "Come on Nephew," she says, "You need some sleep."

He didn't say anything more as he walked back inside and hopped onto the couch with Angie, she held him as he cried himself out to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

When the sun rose the next morning, Sassette woke up and steps out of bed. She walked downstairs and finds the smurflings all waiting for her, they were staring at the golden urns sitting on the table. "What's going on guys?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Snappy, "But it doesn't look good."

Rick suddenly walked into the room and picked up Sassette, he then sat down on the couch and had her sit on his thigh. "What happened?" asked Sassette.

"Smurfette and Brainy has passed away," said Rick, "You and the smurflings are the last smurfs alive, you have about 4 months before..."

Sassette then started crying, not burst out crying but was trying to hold it back. Rick hugged her as she pressed her face against his torso and let it all out as her cries were muffled, the smurflings couldn't help but cry as well.

"Look Sassette, she's not all that gone," said Rick, "I'm her direct decedent making you my Aunt and Angie your Sister – In – Law, she lives on through me and my siblings genes. As long as we're alive, she would live on."

"Come on Sassette, cheer up." encouraged Snappy.

When she stopped crying, Rick then lays her on the couch and tickles her. She then burst out laughing as Rick cheers her up by tickling her stomach and sides, the smurflings soon joined up. By the time everyone stopped, she sat up... still laughing, "Even though she's gone, at least I still have a family."

"At good times and bad, we're here for you Sassette," said Rick, "Even though your the last smurf, you still have a life to live. The Long Life Force Stone has spared you 50 years to you and your boyfriends, what matters is this... a well lived life is worth accomplishing.

"So what are we going to do in 50 years?" asked Slouchy.

"That's up to you smurflings, there aren't any rules for you guys anymore but you still need common sense." said Rick, "Besides, our lives are going to mean something in le Pays maudit. We've mastered the power of electricity, and we defeated radiation at it's doorstep. This whole land now belongs to us, a smurftopia awaits."

Then Rick pokes Sassette's belly again and said a final comment, "At least you're – growing up. He he. Alright, I'll stop teasing you."

Sassette made the whining sound-like groan again as Rick picks her up and carried her outside and heads for breakfast, the rest of the smurflings followed behind, awhile breakfast a couple of Hybrids picked up the urns and stored them at the Mausoleum that carries the 105 original smurfs remains.

_1 Year After Atomic Bomb Detonation..._

The Hybrids had built a Museum to house the smurf's ashes, the museum has 105 halls dedicated to each smurf. They talked about their lives and even display their possessions such as Vanity's Mirror, Jokey's Surprise Presents, and Brainy's Glasses. Even their clothes were also displayed, the ashes of the smurfs were kept in an underground vault protected from the elements. All arranged in Alphabetical Order.

The Village was more of a town now, the buildings got more complex and more high tech. Soon, airplanes took to the skies running on biodiesel made from airplanes. These airplanes are just simple biplanes, they helped survey the land and the Hybrids expanded beyond the town's borders. With the knowledge of math and the ability to physically reproduce, the Hybrids became a successful species that has thrived in the radiation.

So that begs the question, where would their current coarse lead. It's anyone's guess, this was just an experiment to show what would happened to the Smurfs if there lives suddenly change by the Atom Bomb. Without Chernov or his dad, the smurfs would probably wouldn't have lived and would go extinct. In the experiment, they evolved into a totally new species that knows E=mc2 and will soon follow a similar road humanity is taking right now.

If they could become an "Immortal Species" with the aging process ground to a halt, then that means they can take to the stars. This may have happened in a Parallel Universe, so at least its sort of true. Or is it?

**THE END**


End file.
